


Baby, Me Deixe Eu Te Dar O Meu Amor

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Entre Episódios, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, sexo lésbico, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo começou com uma troca de olhares; sempre começava assim para elas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Me Deixe Eu Te Dar O Meu Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, Let Me Hand You My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101802) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria história postada originalmente em inglês.
> 
> Se passa em algum lugar entre "...And the Woman Clothed with the Sun" e "...And the Beast from the Sea".
> 
> Não tem muito plot aqui, não tenho beta reader.

 

***

Tudo começou com uma troca de olhares; sempre começava assim para elas.

A princípio era por pura necessidade; um olhar trocado quando Cordell não estava olhando, seus olhos se comunicando pelas costas de Mason, um olhar para discretamente informar que a outra estaria esperando no quarto era tudo o que elas tinham quando estavam debaixo dos olhos atentos de Mason Verger e seus lacaios, e considerando o que ambas sabiam que o homem era capaz, a discrição de sua comunição era uma necessária precaução.

Quando o tempo passou e Mason já não estava mais lá para prejudicá-las, elas não precisam mais de discrição; agora eram elas que mandavam na casa e no dinheiro, eram elas que tinham o poder. Elas podiam ser tão barulhentas quanto quisessem, em qualquer quarto em que elas desejassem.

Mas por mais excitante que fosse a ideia de fazer Margot gritar alto o suficiente para fazer os empregados da mansão ouvi-las, a realidade era que a furtividade de seus encontros ainda era uma ideia que retinha certo charme, mesmo que não fosse mais necessário que elas se escondessem.

Então, como sempre, tudo começou com uma troca de olhares.

Mais especificamente, tudo começou com um olhar lançado por Margot assim que Alana entrou no quarto em que elas dividiam na mansão, jogando a jaqueta de seu terno no chão; ela geralmente não trataria roupas desse jeito na frente de Margot, mas naquele momento Alana estava cansada demais e frustrada demais para se importar.

A frustração de Alana era com todo o resto, mas não com Margot; elas não estavam com nenhum problema conjugal. Elas eram muito felizes casadas e com seu filhinho, mesmo com todos os esqueletos presentes no armário da família Verger, e mesmo com a realidade de que apenas cinco portas separavam Hannibal Lecter do resto do mundo.

Com sua frustração mantendo-a distraída, Alana demorou alguns momentos para perceber a malícia no olhar que Margot lhe lançara - o tipo de olhar que fazia com que Alana já se sentisse nua.

Tudo sempre começava com um olhar.

O modo como elas progrediram culminou com Margot em cima de Alana, beijando-a profundamente. Margot estava descalça, mas ainda completamente vestida, enquanto Alana estava apenas com sua blusa e seu sutiã, completamente nua da cintura para baixo; a fria, macia sensação da saia de Margot contra sua pele fez Alana estremecer. Quando Margot pôs uma coxa entre suas pernas, Alana teve que suprimir um suspiro contra a boca de Margot.

Não era sempre desse jeito entre elas; às vezes elas passavam horas explorando o corpo da outra, com a lentidão e a graça de uma amante que já conhecia muito bem o corpo da outra.

Não havia nenhuma lentidão nos movimentos de Margot agora; ela estava beijando o pescoço de Alana com força e deixando marcas para trás, e começou a descer pelo corpo de Alana, massageando um de seus seios sem tirar completamente o sutiã e chupando o mamilo do outro seio.

Alana estava se esforçando para continuar quieta, mordendo seu lábio com força o suficiente para machucar a pele em uma tentativa de segurar seus gemidos, mesmo quando Margot foi ainda mais para baixo e começou a beijar a parte interna de sua coxa.

Apertando com força os lençóis de seda em suas mãos, Alana sentiu o gosto de cobre que vinha de seu próprio sangue quando Margot pausou sua boca a poucos centímetros de sua vagina - Alana se sentia tão úmida que ela achou que estava molhando os lençóis.

Quando Margot começou a distribuir beijos suaves e lambidas em sua pele, ela não conseguiu segurar um pequeno suspiro. Ela estava com medo que Morgan as ouvisse, mas a sensação era forte demais para que ela ficasse em silêncio; cansada de permanecer passiva, Alana agarrou o cabelo de Margot e puxou a cabeça dela contra sua vagina.

Margot pareceu satisfeita com a atitude de Alana e começou a chupá-la com entusiasmo, movendo sua língua contra o clitóris de Alana em movimentos circulares e deixando que suas mão passeassem pelo corpo de Alana, uma delas segurando as nádegas dela enquanto a outra se moveu até a boca, até Margot colocar seus dedos dentro da boca de Alana.

Alana sempre se sentia como se ela fosse explodir quando Margot estava desse jeito, quase bruta em sua determinação em fazer Alana gozar rápido. A combinação de sua boca e de suas mãos fez Alana se sentir quase oprimida por seus sentidos, como se ela estivesse suspensa entre um sonho e a realidade, esperando que algo acontecesse para que ela pudesse ver onde ela realmente estava.

Na primeira vez que Alana gozou ela apenas empurrou sua vagina ainda mais contra o rosto de Margot, ansiosa por receber mais prazer; durante a segunda vez ela mordeu um dos dedos de Margot, que soltou um gemido de surpresa e levantou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem pela primeira vez desde que elas começaram a fazer sexo.

Tudo sempre começava com um olhar de malícia, e terminava com um olhar amoroso.

Depois de tudo, Margot declinou a oferta de Alana de retribuição - isso foi só para você, ela diria.  _ Você tem andado tão estressada ultimamente. Eu só queria cuidar de você. _

Aquilo era verdade, é claro; Alana não sabia o que era paz desde que Hannibal e Will começaram a colaborar no caso do Fada dos Dentes. Ela estava fazendo o seu melhor para controlar Hannibal, mas ela quase conseguia sentir o perigo da situação tomando forma, e ela não podia evitar de sentir-se temerosa. Por si mesma, por Margot, pelo filho delas.

E mesmo que ela houvesse tentado ser discreta, não era surpreendente Margot ter notado; após terem vivido os últimos anos juntas, elas conheciam uma a outra o suficiente para perceber uma tensão dessas proporções. Era apenas natural que Margot estivesse tentando fazer ela se sentir melhor, e perceber isso fazia Alana quase conseguir sentir seu peito se enchendo de amor e gratidão.

Alana se sentia feliz naquele momento, nua e aninhada nos braços de Margot, protegida do mundo real apenas por alguns momentos; ela sabia que ainda estaria tensa nos próximos dias, até ao menos o caso ser resolvido, mas contanto que ela tivesse Margot para trocar olhares todos os dias, Alana sabia que ela estaria bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Título tirado da um trecho traduzido da música "Hold Me" do Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> Faz teempo que eu não escrevia porn e eu realmente não sei porque eu tive o impulso, mas espero que ainda esteja agradável. Obrigada por ler, kudos e comentários são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
